


You’re Such a Meanie

by hellastydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sick Stiles, Sickfic, Stiles is a Little Shit, a whiny little shit, but only a little angst i swear, mosty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellastydia/pseuds/hellastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After succumbing to what Stiles referred to as “the literal worst flu he has ever had in his entire existence”, all because Greenburg decided to cough all over him during lacrosse practice, he laid on the couch sniffling, coughing, and trying not to vomit. Lydia, being the loving girlfriend she is, agreed when he begged her to put him out of his misery. Which to Stiles only meant feeding him soup and playing with his hair until he fell asleep. Little did she know that taking care of a sick Stiles was like taking care of a giant two year old. So here she was, waiting hand and foot on probably the whiniest person she had even met, and that’s saying something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Such a Meanie

**Author's Note:**

> After watching "Weaponized" (4x07) I could only think about what it would be like if Lydia were to take care of Stiles if he were sick. Of course this isn't a horrible virus that can wipe out a whole pack of wolves but just a little flu. But knowing Stiles I think he would be one of those guys who gets the "man flu" and is a total little shit, but a loveable one. Anyways hope you guys like the fic! (✿◠‿◠)

“Lydia!” Stiles whined from his sprawled out position on his couch. After succumbing to what Stiles referred to as “ _the literal worst flu he has ever had in his entire existence_ ”, all because Greenburg decided to cough all over him during lacrosse practice, he laid on the couch sniffling, coughing, and trying not to vomit. Lydia, being the loving girlfriend she is, agreed when he begged her to put him out of his misery. Which to Stiles only meant feeding him soup and playing with his hair until he fell asleep. Little did she know that taking care of a sick Stiles was like taking care of a giant two year old. So here she was, waiting hand and foot on probably the whiniest person she had even met, and that’s saying something.

“What do you want Stiles?” Lydia yells from the kitchen where she was attempting to make soup.

“I’m cold!” Stiles wraps his blanket tighter around him but he can’t stop shivering.

“Well why don’t you put a sweatshirt on?”

“Because then I’ll be too hot! Can you just come cuddle with me? Please?” Stiles sits up and stares at Lydia from the couch, giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes he can.

“Stiles can you just wait like 5 minuets? I’m trying to make you the soup you wanted and I’d rather not burn down your house.”

Stiles falls back onto the couch and groans. “You’re such a meanie!”

“I can live with that!” Lydia replies, rolling her eyes.

Lydia brings the soup to Stiles and forces him to sit up. He begs her to feed it to him but she gives him a look that shuts him up real quick. They sit in a comfortable silence, watching “Star Wars IV: A New Hope” for possibly the 3rd time today. Lydia didn't understand how a person could love a movie so much. When Stiles finished the soup he puts the bowl on the coffee table and lays his head down on Lydia’s lap.

“Can you call Scott?” He asks sniffling.

“No, he’s in Miami visiting his cousins, remember? Anyways why do you need Scott?” Lydia asks as she pushes the hair off of his burning forehead.

“Because he has magical wolf powers that can make my headache go away.”

“You know that’s what medicine is for.”

“But werewolf pain drain doesn’t taste like grape flavored death.” Stiles sighs, which only turns into a painful coughing fit. When he catches his breath he groans and wraps his arms around Lydia.

“You alright?”

“No, my throat hurts. So does my stomach, and my head, and my body.”

“Then why don't you take some medicine? I’m telling you you’ll feel so much better.”

“And I told you I don’t want any.” He whines.

Lydia rolls her eyes and runs her fingers through her hair. But then she gets an idea, possibly one of the greatest ideas she has had in a while. “Do you want tea?”

“Tea? You mean weird hot grass water?” He mumbles.

"I guess, if thats what you want to call it. I know it might not taste great but it will make your throat feel better." She offers.

Stiles just shrugs. "Sure, but please be quick. Your cuddles are my only source of warmth." 

Lydia gets up from the couch and puts some water into a mug, then into the microwave. She’s not at all surprised that Stiles didn't own a kettle or a coffee machine. While the water warms up, Lydia sneaks up the stairs and grabs a bottle of NyQuil from Stiles’ bathroom. She makes sure the water is hot enough, seeps in the tea, and pours in a pretty significant amount of NyQuil.

She brings the steaming mug back to Stiles. He takes it and sips it suspiciously. “What kind of tea is this?” He asks in a raspy voice.

“Um, I don’t know, it was just whatever you had in your cabinet.” Lydia lies. Does she feel guilty for drugging her boyfriend? Yes. Will she when he’s passed out and not complaining anymore? Not one bit.

He drinks most of the tea and when he’s finished he curls up into Lydia’s side. “Any better?” Stiles nods and closes his eyes. “You sleepy?”

He nods again and yawns. “I jus’ got really sleepy all of sudden.” He says, his words slurring a little bit. Maybe Lydia put a little too much NyQuil in there.

“Well don’t fight it, okay? You need to rest.”

He yawns again rubbing his eyes. “Okay.”

Within seconds Stiles is out cold, snoring softly. Lydia sighs in relief and grabs the remote, quickly turning of Star Wars.

 

_________

 

When Stiles wakes up, the day blue sky had turned to a dark black, illuminated by the moon. He sits up on his elbows and look around deliriously. “Lyds?” His voice was almost gone and his head throbbed worse then before.

“Hey there sleepy head.” Lydia appears from the kitchen with a glass of water.

“What time is it? How long was I out?”

“It’s 9 o’clock and you’ve slept for about 8 hours.” Lydia sits down on the couch next to him and hands him the water. He takes a quick drink and clears his throat. “Feeling any better?”

Stiles coughs. “No, if anything I feel worse.”

“Really? I figured that the NyQuil would have made it a little better.”

“What NyQuil? I don't remember taking any.

Lydia Oh my god Lydia did you drug me?”

Lydia closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. “Not exactly, you said it yourself you felt horrible. So I may have slipped a tiny bit of NyQuil into your tea.”

Stiles groans and buries his face in his pillow. “Lydia I told you I didn’t want any, that shit doesn’t work on me. It mixes with my adderall or something and just makes me sicker.”

"Shit, Stiles I’m sorry. You just looked so miserable and I was trying my best to make you feel better but you were just acting so-“

“Annoying?”

“No, of course not. I just-“

“No, Lydia I get it and i’m so sorry, I should have noticed you were angry.”

“Stiles I’m not angry. You’re sick, I would be pissed if I felt that way too.”

Stiles sighs. “No, you deserve an apology. I always get like this. When I was younger it was always my mom who would take care of me. She always knew how to make me feel better. But after she died being sick was just another reminder that she's not here. So I get pissy, but that doesn’t mean I should take it out on you.” A tear rolls down Stiles cheek but he quickly wipes it away. “Oh my god, I’m sorry this fever is really messing with my head, maybe I should just try and sleep it off more.”

“Stiles look at me.” Lydia says cupping Stiles’ face in her hands. “I let my feelings get the best of me when I should have been focusing on you and I am so sorry. Listen, right now I will do anything in my power to make you feel better alright, anything. Just say it.”

“I already do Lydia, I felt better the moment you got here. If it wasn't for you I would have been alone all day. And honestly knowing me I would probably be dead. Let’s start over, I just want to lay down, eat some more soup or something, and watch a movie with my girlfriend. Fine with you?”

Lydia smiles softly. “Perfectly fine with me. I love you.” She says placing a kiss on Stiles’ forehead.

“I love you too. Now please cuddle with me I’m getting cold again.” Stiles says pouting. Lydia happily takes Stiles into her arms and turns the TV back on. She has to admit, Star Wars isn't that bad.


End file.
